A little bit of trouble.. well a lot.
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Ran's sister is causing problems... He and Omi are trying to figure out what to do about it. Omi X Aya pairings. Please (R/R)


A little bit of trouble.. well a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles * We don't own Weiss even though we wish we did! Both Chibi Pluto and I have worked on this story for 4 hours! And now we are tired.. so please R/R! Enjoy! D  
  
  
  
~*~Ran~*~  
  
I hate my little sister. For once in my life I hate her. She is taking away my love. Now that I have learned to love someone after years of living in hate, she rips it away from my grasp. The soft knocking on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Hn," was all I said and a blue-eyed boy came in.   
"Well, what did Aya-chan say?" Asked the blue-eyed boy who sat down beside me on the bed. I stared at Omi. Stalling before I answered his question. I didn't want to tell him. I loved him too much to break his heart. I had told Aya-chan that I would tell him that we couldn't be together.. but then it was only words.. doing it was the hard part.   
"Well Ran what did she say?" his curiosity growing by the minute. He looked at me with those soulful blue eyes and my heart was breaking at the thought of having to leave him. His eyes began searching mine for an answer. An answer that I didn't want to say out loud. "Ran you can't just keep it from me. I have to know what is going on between your sister and her thoughts of us."   
"I know Omi. I just don't wanna have to tell you what she said." He looked at me with those same eyes. " I know it is something bad then because you are keeping it from me. You have to tell me Ran, pllleeeeasssee!" He gave me his puppy look.   
"Oh alright. I really don't want to tell you this but I have to. Okay here I go." I took a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~   
  
"Aya I need to tell you something." I looked at my sister and watched as she turned her attention to me.  
"What is it nii-san?" I'm not sure how I was gonna say this to her but here it goes.  
"Well Aya… I am in love with someone."  
"Really WHO!?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. I resisted the urge to say curiosity killed the cat.   
I took a deep breath and said.. "Omi." The curious look on her face changed to shock.   
"WHAT?! Your GAY?" She said bluntly and loudly. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that so loud."  
"No, Bi." I corrected her quickly. "It doesn't matter how loud you say that the others already know and besides that Yohji and Ken are a couple too."  
Aya stared at me in disbelief. "I won't allow it. You cannot be in love with another male. It's just wrong! Yohji, Ken, and Omi.. there fine.. but you NO!"   
I resisted the urge to take out my katana and scream SHI-NE to my own sister. I took another deep breath and said, "Aya, your not being fair! You expect me to just look at the person I love more than life and tell him that we can't be together even though we live in the same house. It doesn't work that way! I am in love with him. I can't push my feelings aside."  
"Then your going to have to get over it. Either break up with him or I'll kill Omi myself." I gave in to her then. I couldn't let Omi be hurt. I agreed to her deal and left the room for dinner.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Omi I am so sorry it has to be this way. I love you with all of my heart. I want to be with you but if my sister sees us together at all she will do harm to you or herself. I can't watch her do harm to the person I love or to herself. I'm sorry, but we have to end this." I look at Omi who is almost in tears, "I am so sorry Angel." I pull him up into my arms and kiss him deeply.  
  
~*~Aya~*~  
  
I sat on my bed, thinking about what I had said to Ran earlier. That's just strange, Ran loving another guy. I can't stand the idea that my brother is in love with a guy. It's sickening. But I'm definitely right, saying that loving another guy is wrong except for Ken, Yohji, and Omi. He can just deal with the choices. But I still feel slightly bad about saying that to him. I know that love only really comes once in a lifetime, but he cannot love a guy. I'm so sorry Ran. I really love you and I am just doing it for your own good. Yea that's what I will say it is just for his own good. He will be better off this way he will see what I am talking about when he finally forgets about him. I will change the way the shops runs. I am taking Omi's job from him. I will have to watch them very closely though because I know my brother and he will find away to see him behind everyone's back. I will make sure that Yohji and Ken know that they have to be away from each other.   
  
~*~Omi~*~  
  
"Ran did you come up with your own options?" We could come up with something that would make her see it our way.   
"That may work. I could tell her that I will not give you up. If she makes me I will kill myself." He said to me softly.   
"Would she believe you though? She is your sister would you actually do it? I mean and leave me all by myself? You know it would break my heart Ran."  
"Angel, I wouldn't kill myself if you didn't go with me. I would probably just run away from this place and take you with me."  
"Now you have to tell her your alternatives."  
"I know Angel. I am going to go tell her now." I reach down and brush his lips lightly with mine. Then I get up and walk out of my room and towards Aya's room.   
  
~*~Aya~*~  
  
I hear a knock on the door. He can't be back can he. No it is probably Ken or someone wanting to talk to me or wanting me to play playstation or something with them. I say come in. It's Ran. He did come back. "Ran why are you back here?"  
"I came back because I want to say one more thing. You are going to lose a brother if you don't let me have Omi. I will kill myself and you know I would. Especially with the line of work I am in."   
I look at him my eyes wide with shock and my skin pale from what I just heard. He can't be telling me that he is going to give me up to be with Omi. He can't be! I don't blame him though. I was wrong just to tell him what to do. I am his little sister though. I have no right to choose his life for him. "Ran… I am so sorry. I shouldn't have told you what to do. It's not my right to do so. I am younger than you and it is your life. I don't care if you are with him. He is your true love and I have no right to come in between that." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I know just a little while ago I was telling you that there is no way in the world I would let you be with him, but now I realize I was wrong. I watched you and Omi at dinner. I see the way you look at him. You have the look of pure happiness in your eyes. You truly love him and that is something that no one can come between. A relationship like yours with him is something that doesn't happen everyday.   
"Aya-chan thank you for understanding my feelings for him. I really do love him and I couldn't live with out him."  
I smiled at him and watched him leave the room. I am happy for him. I really think this is the happiest I have seen him since I was a child.  
  
~*~Ran~*~  
  
I walked out of the room with a smile. Yes I do smile. It's just a rare thing. I walked back to my room where Omi was waiting for me. I still can't believe Aya actually accepted what I told her, and now she's letting me stay together with my only love. I walked into my room and walked over to where Omi was sitting. He looked at me with his blue eyes. He wanted to know what happened. That was for sure. I grinned evily.   
"She rejected my alternative Omi-kun." I lied. I saw the surprise in his eyes. He looked at me then as soon as I had said anything he had begun to get up off of my bed and leave the room. I could see the tears running down his face. My heart nearly broke at the tears, "Omi MATTE!"  
"Nani-yo?!" I hear him reply coldly. "It's the younger version of me in a bad mood," I thought to myself. "I thought we had to leave each other Aya-kun." Ouch. That hurt. I hadn't heard that from him in forever. It was always Ran. He must of saw the hurt it caused me cause he said, "Do you still want me to call you Ran, even though we aren't…together anymore?"  
"Hn." I should tell him that I'm only playing with him. But now I'm afraid he would kill me for being this mean cause I know he loves me more then anything. A smile played on my lips. "Omi…" He looked at me questionably. "I was only …playing? She said that she didn't care anymore if we were together. It was my life and she wasn't going to interfere with it."   
He looked at me in complete shock. "But.. you just.. said.. that..Why in the heck did you do that to me?!" he yelled at me with fresh tears falling down his face.   
"I was only playing Angel! I thought you would of known by the grin on my face."   
"Ran..it's dark in here," Omi replied very bluntly.  
"OOPS! The thought never occurred to me," I said laughing.   
"Maybe I should just leave cause apparently I am not wanted here," a smile played across his face. I am going to get him back with his own game now, Omi thought to himself. (A/N remember it's still dark in there.. no one can see the smile that's on Omi!)   
I started to panic. "Nani!?!?!? Angel you can't leave! Please?"   
  
~*~Omi~*~  
Aya begging? That was a sight to see. "Why shouldn't I leave? You are the one being mean to me. I might have stayed if you would have told me the truth."  
What now he is talking about the truth? Oh I see what he is saying I lied to him and played with him when I told him I couldn't be with him. Ran thought to himself. "Angel? Please don't leave me here. I want to be with you. I love you so much."  
My evil smile leaves my face and I look at him, my eyes shining. "I love you too Ran. I could never leave you. I know it would break your heart and I can't stand the thought of you crying or shutting yourself away from the rest of us. I couldn't hurt you. Never!"  
"You just did Omi!" he said to me harshly.  
"What I hurt you? You couldn't see me smiling? I said to him.  
"Angel remember?? It's dark in here."  
"Oops. I forgot."  
"Did you?" he asked looking at me playfully.  
He walks over to me and pulls me over to the bed pinning me to it and then he began to tickle me. "Ack! Ran stop it." I said in hysterics.  
"That's what you get for hurting me." He laughed at me.  
"You deserved it!" I said between laughing fits. All of the sudden he stopped tickling me and I felt him lean down by my ear and he spoke to me softly, "I love you Angel."   
"I love you too Ran." I spoke softly to him.   
He reached down and kissed me softly. I knew I wasn't going anywhere for quite awhile. I kissed him in return and our happiness had been returned.   
  
~Owari~   
  
  



End file.
